Our New Life
by FutureAuthor.SpoiltBrat93
Summary: Sophie and Howl's life after the curse. Dealing with their new problems; jealously, lies, exs, pasts, etc...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first Howl's Moving Castle fanfiction. I read one and I thought maybe, just maybe, I could do almost as good as that author. This will be my 9th fanfic (in general).**

Sophie was in the kitchen scrubbing the floors with a brush. When the spell was broken, Sophie decided on a new image so when she did get old, she didn't get so fat and ugly. Her hair was dyed black and she wore dresses that fit her body well instead of those granny dresses, Calcifer implied. She wore a light blue summer dress with skinny straps and her hair grew back to the length she had before. Markl walked in the kitchen and gasped. "Wow, Sophie. You always have the house looking so clean. Where's Master Howl?" Sophie stopped scrubbing and said, "You know, I'm not sure. I didn't see him when I woke up. Well, are you hungry?" Markl said, "Yes, please." Sophie started taking out pots and pans and Calcifer came in the door. "Why, hello, Calcifer," Sophie said cheerfully. Calcifer said, "Yeah, yeah, hi." He floated to the stove and the fire blazed. Sophie said, "Thank you for helping when you could be doing more important things."

Calcifer was about to respond when Howl came in the door and the door shut. Howl swept Sophie off the ground who squealed in surprise. Howl said, "You look extremely beautiful, Sophie and the house is so clean. That's great." He kissed her lightly on her lips and Sophie said, "Thank you, Howl. You look great, too." Howl beamed and said, "Really? Thanks."

Calcifer said, "So how was your meeting with Lady Caroline? I heard she's the most elegant and beautiful woman around." Sophie flinched a little when Calcifer said that. Howl said, "She certainly lives up to her reputation. The meeting was spectacular." Sophie frowned and squirmed out of Howl's arms. It took a minute for Howl to realize what he just said. "But you are a million times more beautiful than her, Sophie," he said. Sophie just snorted and started cooking bacon and eggs the way Howl taught her. Calcifer smirked and said, "Wrong move, Howl." Sophie said, "I don't really care who you find attractive, Howl. You're a man and you can do whatever it is you want to do. I'm not telling you otherwise." Howl put his arms around her from behind and he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I love you and only you and you don't have to be jealous. It's unappealing." Sophie snatched his hands off and huffed. "I am NOT jealous," she said angrily. She hurried out of the kitchen and went to her room.

Howl frowned and tried to follow her and Sophie said loudly, "And don't you dare try to follow me." Calcifer said, "Nice move, genius. Now she's mad. How do you manage to get yourself into this type of things?" Howl sighed and said, "Quiet, Calcifer." He finished cooking the food and served it to Markl and gave some leftovers to Calcifer after he made a plate for Sophie.

Calcifer said, "Good luck," as Howl walked up the stairs to give Sophie her plate. He walked in the room to see Sophie laying on her bed with her feet up, reading a book. He cleared his throat and said, "Sophie, love, are you hungry?" Sophie turned to look at him with tears brimming in her eyes and slammed the book shut and mumbled, "Leave me alone." Howl walked in the room and sat on the side of the bed setting the tray down. "I apologize, Sophie, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," he said gently, rubbing her back soothingly. Sophie said, her voice shaking, "Why are you still talking to me? I'm so unattractive and stupid. Go back to Lady Caroline." Sophie was very self concious about how she looked to Howl. Howl said, "You're gorgeous, Sophie and you know you're smart. I don't have any type of feelings for Lady Caroline."

Sophie sniffed and said, "Really? Or are you just saying that?" Howl kissed her deeply for a long time. "I swear it. Here's your food if you're hungry. I'll be right back, alright? I have to run an errand."

Howl left out of the house and went to a flower shop. "A dozen roses, please?" Howl said. The shopkeeper handed him a bouqet of red roses and Howl paid and left. On his way, he saw Lady Caroline. She smiled seductively and said, "Why, hello, Howl." Howl stopped and said, "Hello, Lady Caroline." Lettie happened to walk by and saw Howl holding flowers and decided to see what he was doing talking to such a beautiful woman, who was obviously flirting, when he had Sophie. Caroline said, "So who are those roses for?" Howl said, "My lover, Sophie." Caroline said, "You mean Lady Sophia?" Howl said, "No, my Sophie is a regular citizen. Not royalty or anything." Lady Caroline wrinkled her nose in distaste and then smiled. "Why don't you come over to my place? I'm sure Sophie won't mind that much." Howl was about to respond when Lettie pushed Lady Caroline to the ground. Howl's eyes widened in shock and Lettie said, "What is your problem, Howl? What would Sophie think? She's trying to get you to leave Sophie." Howl said, "I know she's flirting, but I'm not flirting back. I was just on my way to bring Sophie these roses for an apology." Lady Caroline got off of the ground and said, "You filthy peasant. How dare you! I could have you killed." Howl said, "Now, now, Lady Caroline. Me and her were just leaving. Goodbye." He grabbed Lettie's hand and walked off.

Lettie left as soon as Howl got home and Howl brought Sophie the flowers, who was sitting on her bed knitting a hat. Sophie gave him a kiss and said, "Thank you, Howl. I love you." Howl said, "I love you too, Sophie." Sophie said, "Dinner is about ready so let's go eat." Howl looked at her smile and said softly, "Sure."

**How'd ya like the first chapter? Tell me in the reviews. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heh heh. I haven't updated this in quite a while because of a serious case of writer's block. Well, no more! I already promised that I'm not getting my hands away from this keyboard until I update every friggin story I have (15 of them little suckers).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Howl's Moving Castle or any of its characters.**

Sophie walked out of her room after eating her supper and walking into the living room area. It was an monstrosity of various messes and Markl was breathing heavily sprawled on the couch. "Markl! This place looks a fright. What happened?" she scolded. "Master Howl told me to practice on this newest spell to automatically clean up, so you wouldn't have to," he explained guiltily. She glanced around the living room. "Are you sure it wasn't the opposite? I'm going to give that man a piece of my mind. Where in heavens name is he?" Markl shrugged, "He said that he had to step out. That he would back soon."

Sophie shook her head, "Honestly! I can't get a moment's rest around here." Markl stared at the floor sadly. "You're...not going to leave us, will you, Sophie?" Markl asked, his voice cracking. "I would most certaintly die without you here. I love you too much," he protested.

Sophie gave a soft smile and knelt down in front of him, lifting his chin up, where tears were threatening to fall. "I will never leave you, Markl, don't be preposterious. I love you and Howl."

"And Calcifer and Granny, too?" he sniffed.

She lightly pinched his cheek, earning a laugh from the eager boy. "Of course, them also. Now, just take a bath and after I clean this mess, me and you could go outside. Okay?" Sophie offered gently. "Okay!" he responded giddily, racing up the stairs. She shook her head again and sighed as she began cleaning up.

After she finished and the house was spotless, Sophie wiped her brow and plopped down on the sofa. "I'm going to need a scrubbing myself," she mused aloud. Her face and arms were covered with dirt and grime. She heard rapid footsteps and Markl came down the stairs. "Alright, Sophie, I'm ready!" he grinned goofily. Then he frowned. "Umm, Sophie...not to be rude, but I think you should have a bath too," he pointed out. Sophie sweatdropped, "You think you could wait a little while longer before we go?" Markl nodded his head and she smiled. "Good. Now, you just sit and read a book, because I would like the house to stay clean," she directed and Markl said, "Alright."

She walked up the stairs and ran some hot bath water. She undressed, dropping her dirty clothes in a basket, making a mental note to do laundry. After the water was done, she climbed in. She wasted no time, using her special lavender smelling shampoo to wash her long black hair. When her hair was clean, she washed her body with some scented soap. She rinsed off and climbed out, wrapping a fluffy towel around her wet body. After she drained the water and washed out the tub, she wrapped a robe around her body, using a towel to dry her hair. There was a sudden knock at the door. Markl called up the stairs, I got it. A sudden impulse made her call back, "No, Markl, I'll get it."

She came down the stairs and Markl gave her a questioning look. She swore if it was Howl, and not Granny, she would give him an earful. She opened the door and nearly lost her grip on her robe when she realized that it wasn't who she expected.

It was Prince Justin, holding an envelope. Justin was blushing madly, sputtering indignantly. "H-Hi, Sophie. I just came by to ask you personally if you wanted to attend my birthday gathering," he stammered. He wasn't as embarrassed as he was angry. Not at Sophie, but at Howl. He assumed Howl was in the house, doing who knows what to his innocent Sophie. Sophie chuckled nervously, taking the envelope from his hands.

"Thank you, Prince Justin, I really appreciate you personally coming to ask me. I will come," she said with a small smile.

"You're welcome. If you don't mind me asking, where is Mr. Howl?" Prince Justin inquired. Sophie's face went from nervousness to slight anger. "I have no idea, he certainly isn't here. That fool is roaming around the city, no doubt flirting with other women," Sophie spoke, rolling her eyes. "Ah. Well, thank you for your time and I look forward to seeing you, Sophie," he said, stepping backwards, about to leave. Sophie's face turned to a warm smile. "I cannot wait to see you again either, Prince Justin," she said politely. Justin's face lit up and he grinned boyishly and waved.

Sophie waved and shut the door. "Very sweet, that Prince Justin," Sophie sighed, climbing back up the stairs, getting dressed in her room. She came out wearing a light blue sundress, that showed most of her new-found curves, a straw sunhat with a blue ribbon and some light blue flats. Her black hair was out and waved, since her sister insisted she learn how to wave, crimp, and straighten her hair. She opened the door and her and Markl walked out into the field that now belonged to Sophie. The skies were blue and the flowers bloomed beautifully. The little cabin looked the same as always. Markl chased a butterfly that floated past his face.

Sophie giggled and sat down in the soft grass, feeling serene and safe. 10 minutes later, Sophie was lying in the grass with Markl, looking at the clouds. "That cloud looks like Califer!" Markl pointed out.

"Having fun?"

Sophie sat up and Markl turned his attention to the voice. "Master Howl!" he exclaimed, running over to him. Howl ruffled the boy's hair and stood amusedly staring at Sophie. Markl tugged on Howl's pant leg and said, "Sophie is quite cross with you, so be careful what you say." Howl winked, "Thanks for the heads up. I brought some dinner, so go help Granny." Markl nodded and went back into the castle.

Howl walked over to Sophie and lifted up her chin. "What's wrong, darling?" he asked softly, rubbing the crinkles in her brow. "Don't frown like that, you'll get wrinkles, Sophie," he informed her. Sophie turned her head and proclaimed, "Nothing at all. What made you think that?" Howl chuckled, "Because it is something wrong. Look, love, I'm sorry for not being home often, but I'm looking for a...a..." Sophie stared at him in curiousity. "A job?" she finished. "Yes...that word," he murmured. Sophie knew that Howl nevered liked to work or clean, it just wasn't his personality. She stood up, startling him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're finally being more responsible, Howl! I'm very proud of you," she chirped. Howl raised an eyebrow, and answered, "For you, darling, I'd do anything, anything at all."

Sophie's heart melted at those words and she gave him a lingering kiss, one that was sweet and loving. Howl kissed back, savoring the feeling of her lips on his. "I love you so much, Howl Pendragon," Sophie murmured, her voice soft with affection. "And I love you, my beautiful Sophie," he whispered, holding her tighter.

**Okay, I've FINALLY updated this story and my other ones, so I'm about to sit my butt down and chill cuz I'm tired of writing, for now. I got over my writer's block. Yay, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter to Our New Life. I haven't updated this in a while and I apologize, I was just watching my favorite Disney Movie, Tarzan, over and over again. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Howl's Moving Castle or any of its characters.**

Howl walked through the city, wondering what all the fuss was about. He stopped and stepped up to a man who was talking animatedly to a few folks. "Excuse me, sir? May I ask what everyone is excited about?" Howl asked politely, cutting into the man's conversation. The man eyed him suspiciously and responded, "How could you not know? Prince Justin is having a grand birthday ball. Anyone who's anyone is invited."

Howl wrinkled his nose in distaste at the mention of Justin. "Ah, thank you for the information," Howl smirked, walking off, deciding he didn't care about whatever Justin was planning.

He walked into the house and wasn't surprized to see it was spotless. Howl removed his jacket and heard someone coming down the stairs. It was Sophie, wearing a lime green formal dress with skinny straps, some white heels, and the dress stopped a little past her knees. She wore diamond jewelry and her hair was in a curly updo and light makeup that made her look absolutely stunning.

Howl raised an eyebrow, "Darling, you look gorgeous. What's the occasion? I don't remember us having anything planned for today." Sophie blushed at the compliment and spoke absently, walking towards the coat rack, "Justin-er Prince Justin invited me to his birthday ball and he personally sent this stuff. I felt it would be rude not to wear it after he went through the trouble."

Howl felt a little irritated and replied, "And you're going?" Sophie gave him a lingering stare and scoffed, "Well, of course, I already told him I would. Why?" Howl frowned and shrugged, "No reason in particular. Just that I do not want you to attend."

Sophie nodded, then her eyes got wide. "Excuse me? I am going because I told him I would and besides, it might be fun. And you're NOT going to stop me," Sophie told him, giving him a warning look. Howl pouted, "Can't you see that he fancies you, Sophie? You're just leading him on." Sophie shook her head, "You're being paranoid, Howl." She gave him a short, but passionate kiss on his lips.

"I'll be back later on tonight. You may pick me up if you'd like," Sophie called back as she walked out of the door, not giving him a chance to protest any further.

Howl was very bothered, and decided that he wasn't going to leave his Sophie in the hands of another man. After all, Howl was sure Justin had room for one more guest.

Sophie rode in a buggy that Justin had personally got for her. She tried to tell the driver that she was well capable to walk on her own, but the driver insisted that he would get fired if she did not ride in the elegant vehicle. She sighed as she stared out of the small window. _[I wonder if this was the right choice. I mean, Howl did look a bit upset.]_ Sophie thought back to the pleading look he had given her and decided to give him lots of affection and attention when she came back to their home. _[He'd like that.]_

Her thoughts came to close as her transportation stopped. She had arrived at the castle. She groaned softly when she spotted the many stairs she had climbed previously, during her curse. Although she was her normal weight again, the stairs still were bothersome. Sensing her distress, her driver offered to carry her.

Remembering how heavy the dog had seemed when she was an old woman made her feel bad about wanting to be carried. After all, she was a lot heavier than a mere puppy. "No thank you," she declined politely. The driver nodded and took off, leaving her to climb the many steps. She hitched up her dress slightly, as not to trip, took a deep breath and ventured up to the castle.

As she reached the final step, she was only a bit out of breath. "That wasn't so bad," she acknowledged aloud, her hands on her hips. She quickly made her way inside, the guards opening the door for her. She nodded briefly, going in.

Having been to the castle, she went to the ballroom, bad memories invading her mind. She shook her head, as if to get rid of the negative thoughts and entered the ballroom.

It was very lively, men and women of all sizes and wearing expensive looking tuxes and dresses. Sophie felt a bit out of place, not knowing anyone and all. Not a minute after arriving, Justin approached her, taking her hand and kissing it. She didn't notice his lips lingering, as she was already blushing at the contact.

"My lovely Sophie, you came," he smiled gratefully, taking in her appearence. "Of course, I wouldn't miss it, Justin," Sophie smiled back, withdrawing her hand. She was mildly aware of the stares she was beginning to recieve. "And you look absolutely mesmorizing," he complimented, gazing at her adoringly.

"Doesn't she?" a familiar voice commented, breaking Justin out of his trance.

It was Howl.

"I see you brought...our dear friend Howl along, have you? Funny, I don't believe I invited you, sir Howl." Justin gritted his teeth, greatly annoyed. "Ah, but she didn't bring me along, I just decided that since we were such good friends, you wouldn't mind. Right?" Howl grinned, daring him to deny his statement. "Right," Justin faked a smile, glancing at Sophie, who was frowning slightly and her attention directed at a group of women.

A few women giggled, staring at the two men, moreso towards Howl. "The Prince is cute, but Mr. Pendragon is extremely handsome, am I correct?" one of the women whispered. "Breathtaking," another agreed wholeheartedly.

"Though the Prince IS very wealthy, so that ups his appearence," the first tittered, earning a chorus of giggles. "And who is that girl standing with them? One of the peasants?" a third one chirped. "Prince Justin has an kind heart, inviting the help," the second one commented.

Sophie reddened, clenching her fists to her sides. Howl and Justin, having heard the whole converation, reacted in two different ways. Howl gave an amused smile as he tried to calm his lover down and Justin approached the women, asking them to leave. "Now, now, sweetheart, don't get reckless," Howl sighed, pulling her into his arms, kissing her forehead.

"Those...those hags. The help?" Sophie fussed, glaring angrily at the retreating females. "You have me, darling. We're in love, they're just jealous. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on." Howl grinned, kissing her lips. Sophie calmed slightly, her cheeks pufing out in irritation. Justin approached the two, an apologetic frown on his features. "I am so sorry, Sophie. You're gorgeous and this little incident won't happen again, I promise," he blabbered, his brows furrowed.

"It's alright, Prince Justin. I'm fine," Sophie said hesitantly.

Justin didn't seemed convinced, but let it go. "Well, I'm going to show you the best party of the millenium, to make up for my rude guests," Justin promised. He went to the top of his throne, calling attention to himself. "Let the festivites begin!"

**Okay, I have a lot of stories to work on, so I'm stopping here. I'll make the next chapter longer, I promise. Please remember to review.**


End file.
